


Another Run - Nasheton

by GinnyStar



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Drabble Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: Working on the bits that don't quite fit yet.





	

Nasheton managed to get herself out of bed, softly without waking her dorm mates, grabbed her uniform, and the small sand weight from the end of her chest, leaving the room shared with six other female apprentice in a room for ten, in the dorms. for the Fourth Turns were a small group.  
Working her way to the necessary, and went to the washstand, to pour water from the pitcher into the waiting basin, she was the first to rise in her room with six other female apprentices; she knew that Adessta, was a hard but understanding Apprentice Master. 

The sea thorn, that she pick up while visiting her trading relations, was not her fault, but the sea thorn, was one of those words that dolphins found hard to articulate in to speech, and sometime the sign could be miss-read, by those who were not good with signs yet, and a very fine thorn stuck not in protective gear, but in wet skin, and not seen in the rising tide waters.

She knew that the common room would be empty this early in the candle mark. She knew that in order to stay active she would have work hard, on her own time, the healer for people, looked grumpy with a serious expression on her face, but she knew the dangers here from living turns in the Hall, so she was quiet as she did her morning stretches on her bad leg. The storm that had come in, had affected her, but she knew what to do.

Being first she quickly got a warm shower to work out the kinks from the weather from the day before, and the sweat from doing her streches. And make herself look presentable, she pushed bangs out of her face. Every morning she braided her hair tightly back, and every afternoon it slipped out, slowly and surely. She was thinking about getting it cut shorter, but hadn’t found the time to do so. 


End file.
